Disco Eterno
by Pajarito de agua
Summary: Serie de drabbles dedicados a distintos personajes de Rurouni Kenshin. 1ro Aoshi Shinomori, 2do Sayo Amakusa.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin son propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki**

 **Este drabble está dedicado a Lica por su participación en "Los amigos invisibles de Yahiko" del foro** **Sakabattō.**

 **1.** **Secuencia inicial**

 **Aoshi Shinomori**

 **496 palabras**

Aoshi no era de hierro, y aunque podía aparentar su fortaleza y resistencia, habían circunstancias en la cuales su inquebrantable voluntad resultaba alterada al punto de desconcertarlo. No eran muchas las ocasiones en que esto ocurría, ciertamente tenía un dominio de sí digno de admiración, pero eso no significaba que él fuera un hombre de hierro.

Y había ocurrido la noche anterior. Ese muro de cristal, inexpresivo y frío, con el que se envolvía había sido roto. Resquebrajado por una muchachita 10 años menor, y ahora, se sentía avergonzado por haber tomado lo que ella le ofreció.

Conocía a esa muchacha desde que era una pequeña niña. La había querido como a una hermana menor, protegiéndola incluso de lo que podía significar seguir a su lado, razón por la cual un día decidió dejarla atrás. Sin embargo, nunca esperó que ella lo idealizara al punto de dejar todo atrás para recorrer en solitario los caminos del Japón con tal de dar con su paradero. Y cuando al fin estuvieron juntos, ella no se esforzó por ocultar sus sentimientos; intrépida, decidida, enérgica y audaz como sólo la honestidad adolescente y el candor de la juventud le permitían, ella le dejó muy claro que no pensaba en él como el hermano mayor que un día quiso ser para ella; lo quería como hombre y estaba más que dispuesta a mostrarle que ella ya era una mujer.

Repasar la noche anterior lo atormentaba; rememoraba a Misao ofreciéndole su cándido cuerpo color canela mientras lo miraba con sus ojos grandes brillando con anhelo y temor, cubierta solamente por las hebras oscuras de su largo cabello negro que caía libremente por su espalda. Saberse el destinatario de sentimientos tan impetuosos lo desestabilizó; no fue el cuerpo desnudo de una mujer, fue el alma ardiente y pura lo que le hizo imposible rechazar a esa niña que deseaba ser mujer, su mujer.

Estrechó el pequeño cuerpo de la joven y acercó su rostro al de ella, dibujo sus labios acariciándolos con la yema de su índice, acercándose despacio para tomar con su boca el fruto dulce que los labios cereza le ofrecían. Ya no hubo vuelta atrás. Cautivado por su sabor, hechizado por el perfume tenue que desprendía su cuerpo, perdió el poco autocontrol que aún le quedaba. Sus labios, luego sus manos y finalmente su cuerpo entero desmintieron la insistente frialdad de sus ojos.

Primero la besó incontables veces. Luego la acarició, empezando por su cabello donde sus manos se enredaban para acercarla con más fuerza a él, siguiendo por su cuello, su pecho, sus senos y toda la extensión de su cuerpo. Finalmente la tomó, uniéndose a ella mientras le entregaba lo mejor que podía darle; su pasión y su cuidado, haciéndola llegar al clímax entre sus brazos.

Aoshi, no podía evitar pensar con desazón en la noche anterior. Aunque tampoco podía decir que se arrepentía.

Pero sabía que ella esperaba algo más. Algo que él no estaba seguro poder entregar.

 **...**

 **Querida Lica espero que haya sido de tu agrado.**

 **:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin son propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki**

 **Este drabble está dedicado a Blankaoru por su participación en "Los amigos invisibles de Yahiko" del foro** **Sakabattō.**

 **1.** **Eternidad**

 **Sayo Amakusa**

 **353** **palabras**

Todas las personas, al estar al borde de la muerte, repasan en pocos segundos las partes más importantes de su vida; sus aciertos y sus errores, alegrías y tristezas. Al menos eso era lo que siempre le habían dicho a Sayo. Sin embargo, para ella no fue así.

Sayo sólo quería disfrutar de ese último instante en los brazos de Sanosuke. Si lo hubiese conocido antes, en otras circunstancias, estaba segura de que podrían haber sido felices juntos. No obstante, ya de nada valía imaginarse historias alternativas o hacerse preguntas innecesarias. En ese instante sólo podía dejarse embelesar por lo efímero de aquel precioso momento.

El rostro afligido de Sanosuke le decía que los sentimientos que comenzaban a germinar en su interior eran mutuos y las tímidas lágrimas que se derramaban por el rostro masculino le provocaban un sentimiento parecido al de la felicidad. El haber sido capaz de despertar esa clase de sentimientos en un hombre como Sanosuke, noble y leal, le provocaba una especie de satisfacción que se entrelazaba con la tristeza que le suscitaba el saber que lo dejaría incluso antes de comenzar a escribir su historia.

Sayo no temía a la muerte, siempre supo que su paso por el mundo sería breve y llevaba tiempo preparándose para la partida. Nunca se apegó a la vida, pero ahora que llegaba el momento y por primera vez en mucho tiempo realmente deseaba vivir. Le costaba separarse del hombre que llegó a su vida sin buscarlo; tan molesto y provocativo, tan amable y protector.

Realmente desearía poder conocerlo un poco mejor, realmente desearía poder quedarse a su lado un tiempo más.

Y quiso soñar que ese momento era un inicio.

Acarició suavemente el rostro de Sanosuke mientras le revelaba su nombre, y luego se deleitó con su fragancia masculina al ser apegada por él con fuerza a su cuerpo mientras repetía su nombre con desesperación. Poco a poco, la debilidad que se apoderaba de su cuerpo comenzó a apagar su conciencia. _Sólo es un sueño_ – se decía Sayo – _me dormiré en sus brazos y me quedaré entre ellos para siempre_.

 **...**

 **Con mucho cariño para Blankaoru, espero sea de tu agrado :)**


End file.
